In the related art, a laminated bottle is known which includes an outer layer and a flexible inner layer, the inner layer containing contents and being capable of deforming while reducing the volume thereof in accordance with a decrease of the contents, and the inner layer is laminated onto an inner surface of the outer layer and is separable from the inner surface.
In a case where this kind of laminated bottle is combined with, for example, a dispenser which includes a pump and a push head, the pump having a suctioning pipe extending to the bottom of the laminated bottle, thereby configuring a discharge container, the inner layer may perform volume-reduction deformation in accordance with discharge of the contents and gradually moves upward (lift up), and may block the intake port of the suctioning pipe. Additionally, in a laminated bottle combined with no dispenser, the inner layers of laminated bottles after the volume-reduction deformation thereof may easily vary in shape, and the discharge of the contents may become unstable. In the laminated bottle in which the inner layer has lifted up in this way, a discharge failure or an increase in the amount of contents remaining (increase in the amount of contents remaining in the bottle at the time a discharge-disabled state is reached) may be caused.
Accordingly, a laminated bottle is known in which the bottle bottom portion of the bottle is provided with a locking part which holds the outer layer and the inner layer together, thereby limiting lift of the inner layer during the volume-reduction deformation (refer to Patent Document 1).
Additionally, in the related art, a laminated bottle is known which is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 2.
This laminated bottle includes an outer layer and a flexible inner layer, the inner layer containing contents and being capable of performing volume-reduction deformation in accordance with a decrease in the amount of the contents. The inner layer is laminated onto an inner surface of the outer layer and is capable of being separated from the inner surface. A bottom section of the outer layer positioned at the bottle bottom portion is provided with an intake slit allowing outside air to be imported into a space between the outer and inner layers.
In this laminated bottle, outside air is imported from the intake slit into the space between the outer and inner layers at the time the contents contained in the inner layer are discharged, and thereby the inner layer performs the volume-reduction deformation while the original shape of the outer layer is maintained.